Babysitting with Kamek !
by DeadlyHuntressCeres
Summary: a fluffy story with Kamek and Bowser Jr. The Koopalings are in it too...Let you surprise...Oh and be warned...this fic contains spanking and diapered Koopalings!XD


Kamek and the adventure of Babysitting

It was a normal and boring day in Darkland and Kamek turned on his couch and grabbed his favourite Thriller "A day on the Koopa Beach". He loved this novel because he can identified himself with the main actor of this story, a magikoopa of middle age and his daily problems as Babysitting or else…

As he was reading just for over a few minutes he heard a noise, followed by loud and wild screaming…

Kamek sighed and layed his beloved book aside…It was clear which special Koopa had a temper tantrum right now…Bowser Jr…Youngest son of Bowser, great King of all Koopas.

"Not again…" he said and turned to the door of his room.

As he stepped outside, Junior was sitting at his feet and tucked Kameks robe hardly.

"Well then…what´s your problem young man?"

"Kamek…me had tummy ouchie…"sniff" it hwurts…" Junior said under tears and lift his arms up to the Magikoopa.

He noticed Juniors silent wish and lifted the young Koopa and patted his back softly. Junior cried now even harder and Kamek rocked him slightly in his arms. It works and the little one Year old Koopa began to calm down…he put his thump in his mouth and sucked on it.

"That´s better, right?" Kamek said. He knows exactly which methods are useful for Junior, because he even had watched over Jr´s father as he was in his age.

"And for your ouchie I had something very good. Come on little guy." Kamek went into his room and stopped at his desktop. He opened it and took a little white box out. Inside are some Laxatives.

"Okay, listen to me. I help you now with your tummy aching, I promise you it will stop after short time."

"Pwomised?"

"Jes, I promise Junior."

As he said he laid down Junior on a table and begun to open his nappie. Junior who curiously watched what his babysitter was doing, wiggled under his hands.

"Shht, it will be over very soon."

Kamek lifted Junior´s legs and put one of the laxatives in his bottom. Firs Junior was squealing slightly but then he relaxed and stopped the wiggling immediately.

"Good boy, so that was it. You´re read now." Kamek said and put back Juniors nappies.

"Ow…it hwurts stwill…"

"Have a little patience my prince. It will work for sure." He said and took the now tired Koopa in a crib that stands in Kameks room( Junior sleeps often in the room of the Magikoopa. It gives him comfort when his father wasn´t there and he love to be nursed by someone.

"Now you sleep a little, okay? And when you awake we´ll see." He said and give Junior his beloved and favoured pacifier. The koopa sucked immediatley on it and sinks into sleep rapidly.

"Good…sleep very well little one."

After this he finally found the time to read his book again. Back by his Magikoopa alter ego…

The time went by and it was already 5 o´clock as Junior awakes. He makes a peacefully and satisfied face. As Kamek recognize that he´s awake, he laid the book on the couch and went to Junior.

"Your tummy is better now, right?"

"Yeah me are better now…but I make something…" Junior said uncomfortably and looked in the face of Kamek.

"Let me fix it." He said and took the prince out of his bed. He carries him to the bathroom and laid him on a changing table. The magikoopa opened his nappy and cleans the mess up. With wet wipes he cleaned Juniors bottom and put a new fresh diaper on. Now Junior was happy again.

"Me are going better! Me has no more boo-boo in my tummy…" he squealed happily.

Kamek let him sit up and lift the prince again.

"That's very good. Now you can play again, right?"

"Me is playing now. Let me gwo."

He had to laugh over Jr´s sudden outburst. It was true that he was the same as his father was in this age…

As he watched him waddling away, he remembered his book and went to his couch and his book.

"Now I can read my book to the end…Finally" Kamek sighed and began to read.

…

Hours later:

It was bedtime for Junior and the young prince still wanted to stay awake. Kamek got the grateful work to took the Koopaling in his crib…

First of all, Kamek went into Juniors room and opened the door slightly. He knows exactly what the young prince was doing so he decided to went in.

There laid Junior on the floor, his bib around and he suckled on his favourite pacifier. In his hands are crayons of all colors, the color covered the whole room and gave Kamek a shock for his life…

"Waahh!!!!!!Junior, what the heck are you doing here?" Kamek said angry and run to Junior."

"Kamek, me is drawing! Looky at my pick-aboo!!!" he giggled and drawn again.

That was enough for the Magikoopa. He grab Juniors arm hard this time and slapped the crayons out of his hands. Then he forced him to stand up and laid the young prince over his lap.

"What awe you dwoing? Kamek????"

"Well..i am going to punish a little naughty baby-boy…" Kamek said angrily and put down Jr´s diapers and smacked him hard.

"OWWWWWWWWW…Wahhh…twath hwurts…wuahhhh…stwop it awready…me will call my da-da!!!DAAAAAAAAAAA-DAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" he screamed and whailed.

"Good boys don´t draw on walls with crayons…I will stop your punishment if you promise me to do that never again. Say I am sorry and I will stop."

"Owchy…oky…wahh..*sob* Me is sowwy, me are a bad bwoy…pwease…*crys even harder*

"Are you really sorry about what you do?"

"Yes, me is. Me a good baby now…pwomised!!!"

After 5 minutes, Kamek stopped the punishment and laid Junior on his stomach. His bottom was fiercly red and sore. A short feeling of guilty reachs Kameks mind but he push it away. He deserved that, no matter what.

There Junior was laying…Crying his eyes out, helpless and depend on the Magikoopa.

"Okay, I will give you something to stop your pain a bit. Come on." He said and laid him on his back, exposed his lower area.

As he laid there…in Kameks mind memorys are popping up. And in that moment he don´t saw Junior laying here…no it was his father…Bowser Senior…as he was in Jr´s age…

He swinged his magic wand and make appearing a bowl of cream, powder, pajamas and other utensils you need for babys.

Kamek grabbed Juniors ankles softly and put them in the air. He put the cream on his sore bottom and powdered him. The cool touch of the powder and the cream makes Junior relax a bit and he begans to suck on his pacifier. Like all babys Junior has no regrets against this task and even like it.

As soon as he was ready, Kamek put a Diaper under him and fixed it. He put Juniors pajamas he took Junior in his arms and cradle him softly. This time he has a easy start to took Junior in his bed. Kamek put Juniors pacifier out of his mouth and gave him a bottle of warm milk. He immediately begans to suck at it greedily. Shortly after the milk, Juniors eyelids began to shutter and he slowly drown in sleep.

Kamek smiled and took the empty bottle from Jr and put on the pacifier again.

Right now, Larry Koopa. 10 Years of age is coming run into Juniors room. He wanted to tease his baby brother with a trick that he learned from Roy yesterday. But before he even could say a word, he was interrupt by Kamek. Larry saw his brother sleeping in the arms of the Magikoopa and understand what was going on.

He nods and left the room.

"Now you are going in your bed, little guy. Nighty-night…little Junior…" he whispered and put Junior in his crib.

"Nighty-night…Kamik…" brabbled Jr and continued to sleep.

The walls are still covered with the drawings all over. Kamek decided to tell the janitors tomorrow and makes the lights out.

"This is going to be a short night…"

…

So far Part 1. Tell me your opinion.


End file.
